frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170622191206
"Well,...you did it. I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it, but you guys did it. Returning all of Princess Anna's real, old missing memories right straight back to her wherever they rightfully belong? Nicely done, guys. Unlike that Grand Pabbie and her own no good for nothing family, her parents and brat of a sister, Elsa who should've done it themselves back then before even without any hesitations at all." "So...does this mean Anna gets what she wants?" "Will you be patient?" "Fine!" "Apparently, not only just that. We're also going to do whatever it takes to teach that Grand Pabbie and that no good for nothing royal family of Arendelle too, mostly those parents of hers, and especially that so called big older sister friend of her, that brat, Elsa of Arendelle too. Starting now. We're especially going to turn Princess Anna against Queen Elsa Arendelle only just in order to show that no good for nothing family of hers that who was willing to do anything better than they should've done or could've done back then before like raising Anna much better than her own parents could've back then before ever since her own parents were too busy focusing on and taking care of the likes of her brat of a sister, her parents' most all time favorite daughter, Elsa of Arendelle because of her stupid ice magic powers so far while Anna was free to do whatever she wanted but she was unfortunately stuck isolated in Arendelle together with the likes of that brat, Elsa and I especially couldn't stand the fact that some brat, Elsa is her sister at all. Everybody else felt much worse for the likes of some brat like Elsa because none of them could stand the fact that Anna lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with the likes of that brat, Elsa at all so the reason we take her in ever since she came to us for comfort because everybody else showed nothing but constant special treatment favoritism towards the likes of that brat, Elsa of Arendelle. Apparently not only just because of her sister's stupid ice magic powers but also because of how hot, beautiful, lovely, pretty, she is or looks too, because of her personal, emotional sensitivities and because of how cool and awesome she is, her ice magic powers are, especially that talking snowman are so far. None of them think that brat, Elsa of Arendelle deserves nothing worse at all but they obviously made Anna much more miserable than ever though. They all believe Elsa of Arendelle equally deserve anything much better than ever but Anna also deserves much better than ever too, not only just Elsa. None of them ever find that brat, Elsa to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor the royal pain in the neck at all. None of them ever even have any hearts to say anything bad nor negative about nor against nor to the likes of that brat, Elsa at all ever since Elsa of Arendelle herself's the most all time favorite of Arendelle. That's the reason why Anna deserves to be much better off without her own protective but no good for nothing, dishonest family even though the real, old Anna never gave up on the likes of her brat of a sister, Elsa at all no matter what but it still didn't change the fact that her own brat of a sister, Elsa, her parents and Grand Pabbie deserve to be taught a lesson they'll never forget at all so I'm afraid Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie will do whatever it takes to easily earn any forgiveness from Anna herself."